1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for forming a Personal Sound Zone (PSZ) at a location of a listener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research is actively being conducted in the area of Personal Sound Zone (PSZ) technologies that may transfer sound to only a particular listener without using ear phones or headsets, rather than generating noise to other people. A technique of forming a PSZ may include a technique of using a directivity of sound generated when a plurality of sound transducers are driven, and a technique of changing an attenuation rate of sound radiated in a far field. In a conventional technology for focusing sound in a predetermined direction using an array source, sound may be directed in a predetermined direction, however, it is impossible to control an energy spreading to the rear of a listener by sound propagating farther in the predetermined direction.